Alchemy and Ninjustu
by Bladerkun the Lazy Writer
Summary: A rethinking of The Tools called Shinobi and the Sins of Alchemy Chapter 1 is up! Ed and Al Elric didn't know what they were doing... Ed just wanted Alphonse's body back, but soon, they were transfered to a land of shinobi, where they met Naruto...


Alchemy and Ninjustu

A Fullmetal Alchemist and Naruto Crossover

A Re-thinking/Remake of a previous story,

The Tools we call Shinobi and The Sins of Alchemy.

I DO NOT own the rights to either Fullmetal Alchemist or Naruto. If I did, I'd be a very rich otaku... and make sure the filler arc was shorter... or never existed at all.

Chapter 1

To begin again

"Dammit! How come this won't work?" Edward Elric and his brother, Alphonse stood at the black stone, looking odd with the large, white array on it as the rest of the military personnel at Central Headquarters sighed. Roy Mustang looked especially displeased as Riza sweatdropped and Winry, there on a visit, sighed. "Ah! I see the problem, nii-san!" said Alphonse, from his deep, metal body, looking to a spot at the top of the array. "Ah, I see it too, thanks, Alphonse." He quickly erased the mistake and added a miniature array at the top. "Okay, we need a State Alchemist volunteer! Who's here that wants to help?"

Nobody raised their hand and Edward seemed slightly annoyed. The experiment in alchemy was a hypothesis found in several old books Edward found on one of his latest journeys, a hidden library under an old well! The theory was a way to get in and out of The Gate in order to get Alphonse's body back. The military, of course, wanted to know about this also. And so, they were here in Central, but if something went wrong... Edward didn't want to think about what went wrong. He could die, or end up stuck in the gate, or lose another limb, or lose Alphonse for good. There were so many outcomes that he had to get this right! "I guess Colonel, you'll do fine..." Colonel Mustang walked over to the top circle and Edward gave him the instructions.

"At three, you and I are going to have to transfer our energy to the transmutation circle, and Alphonse, 2 seconds after we transmute, has to put his energy into the circle. Understand?" The two nodded as Edward grinned. "Very good, now, begin!" Everything in that three second space went fine; the State Alchemists put their energy into the transmutation circle, then the two's miniature arrays within an array distributed the energy to the final circle, which Alphonse, when all energy was distributed, put his energy into an array and...

It was as if he had landed in water... but it wasn't. The area was white; he heard nothing but echoes of memories passed. He felt water, but he was breathing in air, and it was too warm... or was it cold? And then... he saw what he was looking for, Alphonse's body. Designed as it was supposed to be, growing physically and his eyes growing wider, he was dressed in nothing but a t-shirt and black, leather pants like Edward's. His blonde hair was long, but for some reason, tied in a ponytail.

"ALPHON-" His body disintegrated into dust when his body touched Alphonse's, trying to grab it... but then came back together and Edward realized something... he wasn't solid! He'd have to go back and... Wait... how would he? He turned back to look at Alphonse's back and tried to jump forward, but was just pushed more down... and down, and down...

"It's been a while since you've been home, hasn't it?" asked the old, white-haired perverted Sannin. The blond grinned, "Yeah! I can't wait to talk to Sakura-chan again, then we can get Sasuke back, Dattebayo!" Naruto had returned from training, emerging an older man, 2 ½ years were years spent training... a lot. New techniques were learned and several other things were learned too… Naruto sighed as he continued walking the road to Konoha. Then he heard something, and jumped back, pretty much saving his life as a blond-haired boy and a metal suit of armor dropped to the ground like a meteorite.

"Whoa, 'ttebayo," said Naruto, surprised as he tried to get Edward out of the large mess of his metal brother. Alphonse stood there, dumbstruck while looking around to his melted metal body. "B-Brother?"

It was too late; Naruto and Jiraya had already left for Konoha…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He's up, 'ttebayo!" Edward woke to a start, yawning. _Where the hell am I?_ He looked around to see a blond-haired boy with a black headband around his age, with orange and black attire and a pink-haired girl next to the blond in red and black, with a similar headband. He jumped up, automatically thinking of his brother. "WHERE'S ALPHONSE?!" he yelled, jumping up from his bed in the hospital. Naruto and Sakura seemed puzzled. "There was nothing with you but a suit of armor…" said Sakura. "It's out, not too far from here, about a half mile from the southern gate, I don't know why you'd want it though, it's all melted…"

"That doesn't matter! I can transmute him back to normal!" He jumped out of his bed in the hospital as Naruto looked to Sakura quizzically, as she shrugged. "What's transmute?" asked Naruto, frowning.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward arrived at the spot he and Alphonse had crashed into as he looked behind him to see the blond kid and the pink-haired girl trailing on his tail. He clapped his hands and looked to his younger brother. "Brother!" said Alphonse, happily as Edward clapped his hands and transmuted him to his normal self. "There, good as new. The blond boy and pink-haired girl seemed surprised. "What kind of justu is that?" asked Naruto. "Naruto, do you think this guy is a spy?" Sakura seemed suspicious of the blond-haired boy as Naruto smirked. "No way! He doesn't even look like a ninja, let alone spying for one! Plus, he's too short!"

"What'd you call me?!" asked Edward angrily, he already didn't like this kid.

"I called you short!"

"You want a fight?"

"You got one, 'ttebayo!"

"'ttebayo?"

"It's a catchphrase thing, okay, dattebayo?"

"You just changed it!"

"'ttebayo and dattebayo are the same thing, 'ttebayo is just shorter!"

"Oh yeah?

"Yeah!"

Sakura and Alphonse sighed as the two continued to argue…


End file.
